Siblings
by EtsukoNino
Summary: Medea has gotten in trouble and Charon finds himself taking care of the mess she's caused. Sadly, Medea is oblivious to what Charon would do for her...


**Siblings**

The sound of screaming and things getting thrown was heard from inside one of the Avalon buildings. Only one voice was screaming, and it sounded like fingernails getting drawn across a chalk board.

"Do you hear that?" Faerie Sina asked Faerie Thea, giving a sideways glance at the Avalon Halls.

"Yes, it sounds like a banshee..." Faerie Thea replied, shivering slightly. Oh, banshees and faeries don't get along well. If it was a banshee, there would surely be a huge commotion.

The two faeries were waiting for Lady Oran's daughter, Fanta. They were supposed to descend to Earth today and relax a bit in the hot springs. Why couldn't Avalon have hot springs as wonderful as those on Earth? But turning away from the two faeries, we return to the voice.

"Brother! You don't understand at all!" A blonde faerie yelled, throwing a paper fan at her light haired brother. Her eyes were filled with malice as she stood in front of the young man, breathing heavily.

"Medea," He said calmly, not moving from his place behind his desk. He hadn't moved from this spot since Medea arrived, because Medea had not given him a reason to do so. Medea really did have poor aim, if she couldn't hit a still target like himself. "Medea, Faerie Harmony herself, claims she heard you telling Faerie Fanta to go to the his majesty's private gardens.

The female faerie bit her lower lip, which had been trembling. "What does it matter! She didn't get in any trouble! His Highness was _delighted_ to see her!" She shot back.

Charon didn't speak for a second. So she had told Fanta to go to the private gardens. It was forbidden for anyone with mortal blood to enter the Private Gardens. If Fanta had taken a step off the cobblestone path and touched the grass, she could have died. If Fanta, one the King of Avalon's intended brides had been harmed , Medea would be in a holding sphere by now.

"It does matter, what if she had died?" Charon asked simply, shuffling through some papers on his desk.

"Nothing! I couldn't care less about a halfbreed like her!" Medea hissed.

"Name calling isn't very befitting of a woman, let alone the King of Avalon's intended bride." Charon responded, now organizing the papers in order of importance.

Medea didn't respond for a minute or so. That's right, she was going to be the future queen of Avalon. "She stole my love from me!" Medea shouted. "I'm to be the Queen of Avalon! Its my birth right!"

A sigh escaped from Charon's lips as he placed the papers down and looked at his sister...but avoiding her eyes. Just because she was to be the King's bride at the time, everyone pampered her and treated her like she was already the queen, thus making her a spoiled brat.

"If Faerie Fanta was harmed, you would never be able to wed his Highness." He replied sternly, he couldn't act the older brother now. But he couldn't play Prime Minister of Avalon either. Why did Medea always put him in such difficult positions? "You would be in a holding sphere for murder, and even conspiring against the king. Yes, you did try to harm his bride." He added, catching Medea's confused look.

There was a stunned silence as Medea stared at her brother. She didn't speak. Her? Plotting against the king? In a holding sphere...like a common spirit! That would never happen. "I'm his bride!" She exclaimed, overcome with rage and an electric aura emanating from her, destroying the area around her. Fanta wasn't His Highness' only bride!

And now it was Charon's turn to not speak. First, he recited a quick spell, which immediately cleaned his office, leaving it so it appeared nothing had happened. Turning to his sister, a fierce look in his eye, he spoke, "Go." He said sternly, looking away from his sister.

Medea's lip quivered a bit, and tears began to well in her eyes. The future queen of Avalon could not let herself cry. She soon left his office, not saying another word.

Charon let out a heavy sigh. Ah, now she wouldn't speak to him for awhile. He turned down to look at the papers in front of him.

Faerie Thea, Sina, and Fanta were going to Earth, and on Fanta's request they brought along Goodfellow. The King of Avalon was upset over the day's events. There was an explosion at the Faerie Academy, injuring some of the students there. There were reports of a plot against the King of Avalon. Some poor mortal on earth had just been cursed by Faerie Artemis for seeing her bathe. There were rumors that Bast was acting strangly. Pain had gotten himself drunk on earth a few days back with Goodfellow, causing mayhem.

There was too much going on in Avalon for Charon to have to worry about his sister. He lifted the scroll on top of the piles...the most important, it was asking to punish Medea for her actions earlier. He closed his eyes, and sighed. Saying a few words to himself, he set the scroll ablaze.


End file.
